Episode 33: Bramblepelt
"Bramblepelt" was originally released December 6, 2010. Description As the temperature drops, your physiological need for wisdom increases exponentially. That's a scientific fact. Warm up your cold, unenlightened bones with a hot flood of genuine ad-vice, why don't you? It's got the rejuvenating heat of a fresh cup of cocoa, only it won't make your mouth feel all gommy after you drink it. Suggested Talking Points Creepin', The Even Longer Con, On the DL, Daily Penis Briefing, Have Mercy, Methspresso, A Bad Scene, Troutleap, Friendtimacy Outline 03:09 - I recently met a Canadian girl on Omegle, and I have begun an online relationship. My friend told me there are no real girls on the Internet. Is this true? If so, should I still pursue a relationship with someone who might be a dude? - Confused in Connecticut 09:09 - I have hooked up with one of my closest friends a couple of times, and he tells me he enjoyed those times, but he wants to keep our hookups a secret from everyone. Why doesn't he want to tell anyone? 13:35 - Y - Sent in by Pat McCoy, from Yahoo Answers user ohno, who asks: Are females attracted to the penis just as males are attracted to female breasts and butt? Like when a man sees female boobs and butt they go 'Boing', lol, I am immature. Is it the same thing when woman sees a male penis or are they like, 'ew'? 17:21 - I'm an atheist, and I don't feel like telling my family. How do I politely get out of going to Christmas mass without them asking too many questions? - Formspring 20:28 - I currently have a boyfriend-shaped hole in my life that I'm trying to fix. For pretty much my entire dating life, I've jumped from long-term relationship to long-term relationship with whatever best guy friend I had at the time, and consequently I've never really dated or hooked up with anyone. I'm 20 right now, and I think the last time I was really single was when I was 14. My friends have been telling me I need to go crazy and get down with some random dudes, which sounds intriguing, but I miss the reliability of having a relationship. What should I do, MBMBaM? - Alone and Indecisive 24:58 - Y - Sent in by ActionAlan, from Yahoo Answers user Shane S, who asks: How to gel pubes and what styles are there? I am a guy and my boyfriend says he finds it sexy for my pubes to be gelled. Anyone know any styles for my pubes to be gelled? Give me a detailed process. Update: I use gel that I use for the hair on my head. Why, what happens if it's an alcohol product? Update 2: I would like some serious answers. Anyone know any styles for gelling pubes? Update 3: Is there anyone who gelled their pubes before? Preferably an answer from a guy. I am going to have sex tonight. Please answer. 28:38 - I'm having some trouble staying awake at work. My job begins at 7 AM, but I have to wake up at at least 5:15 because I take a bus and a train to work. The bus and train trips are short enough that I cannot sleep on them. I usually go to sleep by 10 PM; no drugs or coffee, please. Help me, MBMBaM, you're my only...zzzzzz - Gabriel 31:46 - What do you do at a party where you only know one person? - Gmail 33:44 - Dear, sweet MBMBaM, my BF says he wants a change, and is thinking of dying his hair blue. And then he said, "Or maybe I'll get a tattoo." I think both ideas are terrible. How do I keep him from doing anything silly but still satiate his need for change? - David 36:38 - Y - Sent in by Goodbye Babylon Babylon, from Yahoo Answers user Ruby Heart McKinley, who asks:This is a reference to the Warriors book series, but the brothers were unaware and completely flabbergasted by the concept of "Warrior Cats." This is the birth of the infamous brown cat Bramblepelt.The title goof appears in this section. What are some good warrior cat names? I need five warrior names - three names for three black cats, one for a white cat, and one for a brown cat, please. 41:13 - I have a friend who has recently started dating a new girl. The only weird thing is her best friend is a boy who is gay. None of us in the group have a problem with her or her gay friend whatsoever. The thing that is bothering us is the fact that our friend and her will sit in the living room and her gay friend will start to do weird things like rub her feet while they cuddle on the couch, which makes us all ridiculously uncomfortable. Our friend has even told us that her gay friend snuggles with her in bed when our friend is in bed at the same time. The real mind-boggling thing is that our friend doesn't think this is weird when it obviously is. How do we possibly break the news to him that this is totally not normal without offending him, and tell him his girlfriend is a weirdo for letting this continue? - Confused in Carolina 46:09 - Housekeeping 50:20 - FY - Sent in by Modest Madison, from Yahoo Answers user Pancho Villa, who asks: HOW COME MY DOG SOUNDS LIKE IT SAYS "LAMP" WHEN IT BARKS? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Alan Black